


When there is life, there is hope

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e1 The Widening Gyre, Post-Slash, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: And sometimes hope is just that your friend doesn't get hurt because of you.





	When there is life, there is hope

The other major crewmembers left medical leaving Harper, Trance, and Tyr. He was supposed to spend another few hours in medical before Trance discharged him and allowed Harper to return to his quarters. The ship was in need of desperate repair. Repairs that he had to make after his recovery. The memory of the flooding Magog in the halls filled his vision. The dangling wires hanging from the ceiling. Tyr being overcome by the thousands of Magog. And it was his fault. Had he never bothered with the back up file this would never have happened. The ship would never be the same. Let alone the command deck. It would take lots of repairs maybe weeks to return the Andromeda to her breath taking glory. And Harper was miserable. Mainly because of the parasites. Harper was jealous that Tyr was saved from being eaten alive by parasites and relieved at the same time. His mind came to a resolve. He propped himself up from the bed then turned himself onto the edge.

"Trance, can you give us a moment?" Harper asked.

Trance looked over toward Tyr then toward Harper.

"Sure," Trance said, then she left medical.

"You too, Roomie," Harper said, as the holographic AI stood beside the bed.

"Privacy mode on,"  and Roomie vanished.

"Tyr," Harper said. "I don't think there can be a us, anymore."

"There is a we," Tyr said.

"Thirteen of those can kill me and you,"  Harper said. He shook his head. "I don't want that."

Tyr approached the engineer.

"There is a lot of things I do not want," Tyr said, as his eyes were resting on the engineer. "and one of those is having to kill you."

"Hey," Harper said, raising his eyebrows. "For your benefit."

Tyr had a short nod.

"Yes," Tyr said. 

"And that means we're over," Harper said, lowering his head toward his lap  "I don't want to hurt you should I. . ."

"Boy," Tyr said, placing his hands on both sides of Harper's face gently lifting it toward him. "I accept your request that we not be together. I will not accept not caring for you should you take your life to prevent . . ." his eyes glanced toward the lower torso of the engineer then back toward him. "them from hatching."

"Whatever happens," Harper said. "I don't regret knowing you."

"But you regret hurting me by your mistake," Tyr said. "Do not feel that way. It only brought us closer."

"As friends," Harper said, as Tyr's hands slid off from his cheek.

"As crewmates," Tyr corrected. "Dylan once said that back in the old days it was common to find 'crewmates' from different quarters hanging out on the observation deck." Harper placed his hands onto his knees raising a brow. "Purely professional."

"We can still hang out," Harper said. "Just not romantically."

"Understood," Tyr said, softly.

"And puh-lease," Harper said. "Don't keep yourself off the market as taken. Because that is insulting, even to Seamus Harper."

"Taken?" Tyr asked, raising a brow. 

"Means you are in a relationship," Harper said.

"Occupied would be a better phrase, boy," Tyr said.

"Occupied means lots of other things," Harper said, with a laugh. "there is also being single.  Which you are right now.  You know, since you don't have to tell women or men that you have parasites, consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky I am not," Tyr said. "As I am most unfortunate that the one I want is threatened by Magog parasites."

"Tyr," Harper said. "There is more fish in the sea."

"I can have sexual conquests and they would not be as satisfying as you," Tyr said. "If I took a wife, it would not be for long. It would not be pleasing for either of us."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Harper said.

"No, it is the truth," Tyr said. The words stung Harper. Saddened. Dismayed.

"What is best for Tyr?" Harper said. Tyr did not reply. "That's the truth." he turned his head away from Tyr. "And you know it."

Tyr growled at Harper then stormed off leaving the engineer. Harper turned his head back in the direction where Tyr had been. What was best for Tyr was not being too close with Harper with Magog growing inside of him. Dormant, at least, for the time being. Trance came back into medical to find Harper crying. Trance jumped onto the bed beside Harper then brought him closer to her. She had one hand on the side of his shoulder. When her friends needed comfort, she could provide it. She had foreseen the break up months ago. Their relationship was rather private and they were relatively professional when on duty. Remarkable that Dylan hadn't found out, yet. She talked in a small, soothing yet comforting voice to the engineer. What Harper did was very painful for him. As it is doing what it is best for loved ones.

**The End.**


End file.
